


Is this love ?

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor a veces esta en donde uno menos se lo espera, incluso cuando ni siquiera tu mismo te has dado cuenta de ello, el amor a veces se disfraza de una hermosa amistad y cuando los celos entran de por medio ese sentimiento termina brotando por todo tu cuerpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, les dejo esta historia que se me ocurrio con la idea de Mistyc quien comento en mi anterior fic, espero y sea de su agrado, saludos :)

 

 

El amor a veces esta en donde uno menos se lo espera, incluso cuando ni siquiera tu mismo te has dado cuenta de ello, el amor a veces se disfraza de una hermosa amistad y cuando los celos entran de por medio ese sentimiento termina brotando por todo tu cuerpo.

Stiles Stilinski era un joven de 17 años que estudiaba en el Instituto de Beacon Hills, le apasionaba la literatura y el amor no formaba parte de su vida, tenia amigos como cualquier chico de su edad y tambien pasaba la mayoria de su tiempo en estudiar en la biblioteca, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos el sentarse al fondo de entre tantos libros mientras se colocaba sus lentes de pasta y pasaba delicadamente una de las paginas al termino de la lectura de cada una, le encantaba el silencio que ese lugar le brindaba.

Un extraño dia mientras como era costumbre acudia a la biblioteca se encontro a un chico que no se miraba mas que un poco mas grande que el sentado en el lugar que el solia tomar para su lectura diaria, se acerco con determinacion ya que ese lugar era especial para el y no habia un lugar mas comodo y apartado de la multitud que ese.

-Disculpa ese es mi lugar- dice el menor ya delante de el chico quien tenia un libro de la revolucion francesa en sus manos.

-Si, no habia notado que tenia tu nombre escrito- responde sin mirarlo.

-Pues no literalmente, pero si, ese es mi lugar y estas sentado en el- Contesta levantando un poco la voz causando que la chica de recepcion le llamara la atencion para que guardara silencio.

El mayor deja al fin el libro sobre la mesa delante de el para mirarlo por primera vez, no era mas que un chico mas bajo y de menor complexion que el, su piel era visiblemente terza y de un color bastante palido para su gusto, labios color rosados he hinchados por la evidente mania de morderlos ya que en ese momento lo hacia mientras lo observaba con esos ojos color avellana.

-Mira la verdad no estoy de humor para discutir con crios como tu asi que porque no te buscas otro lugar y me dejas en paz vale- retoma la lectura de su libro pero el menor coloca su mano encima de este y lo baja de nuevo a la mesa.

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir con personas prepotentes como tu pero heme aqui asi que si no te molesta ire a tomar un libro de la estanteria y cuando regrese en verdad espero no encontrarte aqui vale- se gira y se dirije a la estanteria de libros mas antiguos de la biblioteca, se toma varios minutos a decir verdad ya que la mayoria de los libros los habia leido ya y no encontraba algo bueno.

El mayor se habia quedado mirando como ese chico se retiraba sin dedicarle una sola mirada mas, le habia sorprendido que le hablara de esa manera, jamas en lo que recordaba alguien le habia hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera su familia, el siempre solia tener lo que queria, si veia un lindo jugete con el que su hermana jugaba, lo tenia, pero ahora no sabia exactamente que queria, si ir y romperle la cara por haberle hablado de esa manera o simplemente quedarse en donde estaba para ver su proxima reaccion, obviamente opto por la segunda opcion ya que en la primera no se divertiria tanto como con la segunda, asi que permanecio quieto continuando con la lectura aguardando a que ese chico regresara de nuevo.

Tomo al fin un libro y retomo su camino hacia su lugar llevandose la sorpresa de que aquel chico aun permanecia ahi, molesto dejo caer el libro sobre la mesa para llamar su atencion.

-Crei haberte dicho que ese lugar era mio.

-Y yo haberte dicho que no veia tu nombre escrito en el- sonrie con superficiencia.

-Quieres fastidiarme, porque dejame decirte que lo has logrado.

\- Es entretenido verte pelear por un insignificante lugar habiendo tantos lugares vacios aqui- gira su cabeza para mirar al rededor y confirmar sus palabras.

-No es algo que te incumba, asi que por favor busca otro lugar para leer quieres.

-Cual es tu nombre?- pregunta al menor desconcertandolo.

-Que?

-Que cual es tu nombre?- vuelve a preguntar.

-No te dire mi nombre- responde.

-Y por que no.

-Porque no te conozco y sinceramente no me agradas.

-Pues yo diria que ya nos conocemos.

-Pues yo diria que no.

-Te encanta contradecir a las personas no es asi.

-Solo a las que me fastidian como tu- cruzandoce de brazos.

El mayor esbosa una sonrisa y se pone de pie para acercarse al chico.

-Me llamo Derek Hale- le da un casto beso rapido en los labios para despues tomar sus cosas y salir de la biblioteca, jamas entendera que fue lo que lo llevo a hacer eso pero solo estaba seguro de que jamas se arrepentiria de haberlo hecho.


	2. Capitulo 2

Habia pasado ya una semana desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, no se habia atrevido a volver por temor a encontrarselo, no sabia exactamente porque se ocultaba si el no habia hecho nada malo, mas bien el que tendria que estar avergonzado era ese tal Derek Hale por haberlo besado.

Un lunes por la mañana descidio regresar ya que tenia que investigar sobre una tarea que entregaria en unos dias, asi que saliendo del instituto se dirigio a la biblioteca, tomo el mismo camino de siempre, paso por enfrente de la recepcionista y la saludo como solia hacerlo, dio vuelta en un pasillo y se dirigio a su asiento preferido, pero al estar a escasos metros de el vio que el mismo chico se encontraba sentado en su lugar, "Enserio" penso el castaño, el chico levanto la mirada y le sonrio.

-Pense que ya no volverias- dice el moreno sonriendole mientras deja un libro sobre geografia sobre la mesa.

-Lo estaba pensando, parece que tu no entiendes de razones verdad- dejando su mochila a un lado del asiento que tomo frente al chico.

-Me es dificil la verdad, asi que porque no me enseñas- le sonrie coquetamente.

-Que planeas con todo esto- se cruza de brazos.

-Porque tendria que estar planeando algo.

-Para empezar me besaste.

-Bueno, queria hacerlo- dice sinceramente.

-No soy gay- dice el castaño.

-No aun- le muestra una nueva sonrisa altanera.

-No soy ni sere gay solo porque un chico presumido y latoso me bese y me ostigue cada vez que decida venir a la biblioteca.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo- recargando sus brazos en la mesa.

-Me alegro- lo mira a los ojos- Ahora podrias moverte de mi lugar.

-De nuevo con eso, enserio te importa mucho este lugar.

-Es importante para mi.

-De acuerdo, no me sentare mas aqui, pero a cambio te pedire que me cuentes porque es importante para ti.

-No lo hare.

-Vamos, solo sera el porque y es todo, prometo cumplir mi palabra.

El castaño lo mira durante unos segundos, despues respira hondo y prosigue.

-Antes de morir solia traerme mi mama todos los dias despues de la escuela a leer unos cuantos libros, siempre se sentaba en ese lugar, es por eso que vengo todos los dias y leeo un poco, y por eso ese lugar es importante para mi- la melancolia en su voz se hacia notoria.

-Lo siento, no sabia- se levanta inmediatamente del lugar.

-Esta bien, no es como si lo supieras antes, ire por un libro mejor- unas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos y se levanta rapidamente de su asiento y se dirige al ultimo pasillo.

El moreno lo sigue en silencio al notar lo ocurrido.

-Estas bien- pregunta estando a unos metros de el castaño.

-Si, yo...estoy bien- se limpia una lagrima- Me llevare este- mientras toma un libro- Se ve que es interesante.

-Es un libro de recetas de cocina- dice el moreno mientras se va acecando a el castaño.

-Es bueno saber nuevas cosas para cocinar, ademas.....- no logra continuar, el sentir los brazos al rededor de su cuerpo lo dejan congelado.

El moreno se habia acercado a el castaño, no le gustaba verle de esa manera, triste, vulnerable, y sabia que habia sido su culpa, si no lo habia forzado no habria sucedido, lo tomo de la espalda y coloco su cabeza entre la union de su cuello y hombro, derrepente una sensacion de calidez lo recorrio por completo, el tenerlo de esa manera se le hacia de lo mas normal, era como si siempre habria esperado para esa sensacion y la habia encontrado con ese chico conteston.

Nunca le habia paso eso y menos con otro chico, bueno admite que si se ha sentido atraido por otros chicos pero jamas de esa manera, siempre era carnal mas no emocional, ese chico lo enloquecia de una manera que no lograba entender, asi que rapidamente lo solto asombrado por donde iban sus pensamientos, el castaño seguia igual de desconcertado mientras se volteaba a verlo con varias lagrimas en su rostro.

-Yo...tengo que irme- dice el moreno rascandose la cabeza.

-E-esta bien- responde el castaño.

Ninguno de los dos menciono nada mas, solo se despidieron y el moreno se alejo rapidamente del lugar para dirigirse a su habitacion.

Arrojo su mochila al suelo y se tiro en su cama.

-Que me esta pasando?- coloca una de sus manos sobre su pecho, no se explicaba porque su corazon latia tan fuertemente.

Le era irreal lo que sucedia, el gran Derek Hale jamas se enamoraba, solo tenia aventuras de una noche, el amor no existia para el, pero lo que ahora sentia si que era lo mas similar a ello.

El castaño habia retomado el libro y se dirigio al asiento que dejo vacio el moreno, se dispuso a leer pero luego de unos minutos le fue imposible dejarlo pasar, su corazon no estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido y lo tranquilo que se sentia entre sus brazos.

-Que me esta pasando?- miro hacia la ventana y contemplo el paisaje.

Ninguno de los dos sabia lo que les sucedia, no lograban entender si esa sensacion de calidez, confianza y tranquilidad era amor.


	3. Capítulo 3

La biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo al cual ir y estudiar, donde pasar el tiempo, pero era más para el castaño, era un lugar que guardaba muchos recuerdos, todos de su madre, Claudia Stilinski era el retrato de una madre ejemplar, acompañaba al menor a su escuela, jugaba con el mientras estaban en el parque, comían un helado todas las tardes antes de volver a casa, pero lo que más la hacía especial era cuando lo llevaba a la biblioteca y lo dejaba tomar cualquier libro que deseaba tener, siempre tomaban asiento en la mesa del rincón, una que se encontraba apartada de todos pero que a la vez estaba junto a una enorme ventana que dejaba ver el exterior, pasaban horas leyendo, su madre solía seguirle la lectura y explicarle las palabras que aún no lograba comprender.

Todo era perfecto mientras tenía a su madre, pero años después le detectaron cáncer y todo había cambiado en la familia, Claudia cada vez estaba más alejada del menor, su padre pasaba a recogerlo después de clases para después llevarlo a casa de su mejor amigo, Scott McCall, pasaban horas jugando videojuegos o cualquier otra cosa, eso lo distraía de la usencia de su madre, pero siempre al regresar a casa durante la noche era ver a su madre toser sin control en cama y su padre cuidándola.

Una noche se paró junto a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y observo a su padre inclinando a su madre para darle un vaso de agua, esta se acomodó y lo observo con la misma sonrisa de siempre, asintió con su cabeza y señalo el lado de su cama, el castaño obedeció rápidamente y se acercó a ella, su madre acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Que pasa cariño- le dice su madre.

-Qué te pasa mami?- queriendo llorar- Porque ya no quieres jugar conmigo?

-Claro que quiero jugar contigo cielo, solo que ahora mami tiene una gripe y necesita mucho reposo para reponerse- le revuelve un poco el pelo mientras el pequeño la abraza.

-Cuando te mejores podemos ir a la biblioteca?

-Claro que si mi amor, cual libro leerás ahora.

El pequeño se levanta y responde alegre- El principito, Scott dice que es genial, él ya lo leyó y yo también quiero hacerlo.

-Pues esta dicho, iremos a que lo leas- lo acerca y le da un beso en la frente, el pequeño se acurruca entre sus brazos y se queda dormido.

-Te amo Stiles- le dice su madre mientras lo abraza más fuerte- Nunca lo olvides, estaré contigo siempre no importa donde estés, te cuidare y te amare siempre- una pequeña lagrima sale de sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo mami, también te cuidare, no dejare que nada malo te pase lo prometo.

Esa noche el castaño durmió entre sus brazos, los días restantes todo empeoro, su padre ya no dejaba ver a su madre, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con su mejor amigo Scott en su casa, cuando un día su padre paso temprano por él, solo escucho a la señora McCall decirle a su padre un lo lamento.

Su padre lo vio y se acercó, lo tomo de los hombros y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, sus ojos rojizos por tanto llanto que seguramente había tenido momentos antes, se aclaró la garganta y se tranquilizó.

-Stiles, te amo mucho hijo, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy difícil y quiero que lo comprendas, solo te puedo decir que tu madre te amaba más que nada en este mundo, eras su regalo más sagrado como lo eres para mí- el pequeño lo miraba sin comprender que pasaba, la señor McCall lloraba descontrolada en la parte de atrás tratando de controlarse pero fallando en el intento- Pero tu madre no podrá estar nunca más con nosotros, ella se fue de aquí.

-Y cuando regresara? Será pronto?

-Cariño, tu madre estará en el cielo mirándonos, cuidándonos, Stiles.........tu madre..........ha fallecido y ha ido a unas vacaciones muy largas en el cielo.

-Pero....pero- las lágrimas comenzaban a salir- Ella me dijo que iríamos a la biblioteca a leer el libro del principito, me dijo que iríamos juntos, no se puede ir- las lágrimas caían más y más rápido, sus mejillas se enrojecían y su voz se entrecortaba- Porque!!! Mami no nos puede dejar solos, mami me dijo que estaría conmigo siempre, Porque!!- su padre lo abraza y este se aferra a él sin dejar de llorar, el dolor que ambos sentían era indescriptible, ya nada sería como solía ser.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨

Hacía días que no se acercaba a la biblioteca, no quería encontrarse con ese chico, aun no superaba el hecho de haber sido besado por él, jamás se lo habría esperado, pero los recuerdos de su madre lo abrumaban y no podía evitar desear sentirse aunque sea un poco cerca de ella, así que después de varios días más decidió ir de nueva cuenta, al entrar todo era como solía ser, la recepcionista en el mostrador con la misma cara de molestia, todos concentrados en sus labores, así que se dirigió a su lugar y para su sorpresa el chico no estaba, aliviado tomo asiento y saco varios libros de su mochila para estudiar, los minutos pasaban y las personas disminuían, cuando estaba dispuesto a retirarse el mismo chico se acercó a él y se sentó en la parte de enfrente.

-Tú de nuevo- dice el castaño.

-Yo......lo siento de verdad, no quise.....no quise incomodarte ese día, veras yo..... no sé lo que paso yo...

-No, si sabes lo que paso, y lo que quiero saber es porque lo hiciste, si esta es una manera de burlarte de mí créeme que no es nada gracioso, es más me parece de lo más cruel que se le puede hacer a alguien.

-No enserio!! De verdad que no fue para burlarme, solo..... no sé qué fue lo que paso o porque lo hice, de verdad lo siento mucho, llevo como un mes viniendo para verte y pedirte disculpas, pero como no venias pensé que te habías molestado y que jamás regresarías por mi culpa y me sentí muy mal por eso, de verdad lo siento.

-Bueno......te creeré, y te perdono.

-Gracias- le sonríe.

Guardan un momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaban murmullos ligeros de las personas que aún quedaban en la biblioteca.

-En serio viniste durante un mes solo para pedirme disculpas?- pregunta el castaño luego de minutos.

-Si es cierto, venía a la misma hora, incluso pregunte a la recepcionista se venías antes o después que yo pero solo me contestaba un "NO", muy larga charla he- sonríe un poco.

-Si es muy platicadora- ambos ríen- Bueno yo creo que mejor me iré- se pone de pie.

-Me dio gusto verte- comenta el moreno aun en su lugar.

-Igualmente- toma sus cosas y se aleja del lugar.

-Idiota, eres un idiota Derek- se pone de pie y minutos después también sale del lugar para volver al día siguiente.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Como estas hoy- comenta el moreno al verlo sentarse delante de su asiento.

-Fatal, tuve clase de gimnasia y créeme, soy terrible- colocando su rostro sobre la mesa.

-No es tan difícil- responde.

-Claro, para los que tienen el cuerpo como tú se les hace fácil, pero para los de complexión pequeña y no desarrollada es demasiado esfuerzo para un solo día- habla sin levantarse de donde está.

-Sabes que estas exagerando demasiado, además si pusieras más esfuerzo tal vez no se te dificultara tanto.

Se levanta al fin- Pero claro que me esfuerzo!- exclama indignado, el moreno solo levanta una ceja en respuesta- Está bien, solo un poco, pero aun así es demasiado, quisiera que una vez estuvieras en mi clase y supieras de lo que te estoy hablando, el profesor me odia, no me deja ni a sol ni a sobra.

-Sera porque no te esfuerzas- vuelve a comentar.

-Suficiente, contigo no se puede hablar- se levanta y se encamina a la estancia de libros a un costado, el moreno solo sonríe para después seguirlo.

-Eres un poco contradictorio lo sabias- se recarga sobre el estante mientras mira al castaño tomar un libro y leer la portada- Dices que te esfuerzas en todo, más en una clase te das por vencido, dices que no se puede hablar conmigo más sin embargo bienes todos los días sin falta a la misma hora, eso te contradice en varios sentidos.

-Y tú tienes esa pose seria que aleja a cualquiera mas solo quieres que la gente se te acerque, procuras evitar conversaciones extensas y justo ahora me sermoneas- levantando una ceja.

-Cierto, pero aun así no explica por qué frecuentas este lugar- acercándose un poco al castaño.

El castaño no se inmuta por su cercanía.

-Te lo he dicho antes, mi mama solía venir aquí....- para de hablar al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

-Quiero la verdadera razón- a centímetros de sus labios.

-No entiendo que es lo que.....-vuelve a callar por esos labios que aunque le parecía extraño lo enloquecían pero jamás lo admitiría.

-No me rendiré hasta que lo digas- sonriendo se retira con un libro que toma a espaldas del castaño.

-Sí que eres un obstinado, no sé qué es lo que quieres que diga pero créeme que no soy uno como de tus conquistas- detrás de él.

El moreno se detiene y se gira para encararlo.

-Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

-Te han dicho que tienes un frecuente cambio de humor.

-Puede ser, pero no me importa, así me amo.

-Y será la única persona que te amé- pasa a un lado del moreno.

-Y tu serás la segunda ya lo veras.

-Sabes, hace unos días me pedías perdón por haber hecho lo.......eso, y ahora actúas como si nada hubiera pasado y lo vuelves a hacer.

-Parece no molestarte.

El castaño calla un momento.

-Vez, tengo razón, si no te molesta quiere decir que te gusto, y si te gusto significa que puedes llegar a quererme, y si me quieres....

-Basta, eso no pasara, ni en tus sueños más locos, entiendes, el que permita que lo hagas es porque no planeo seguirte el juego, no seré como la vez anterior que hui, no te dejare que juegues conmigo y para hacerlo que mejor que ser yo el que juegue contigo.

-Pues deberías tener cuidado, no te vayas a enamorar de mi- sonriéndole.

El castaño exasperado regresa a su asiento.

-Tonto- susurra para sí.


	5. Capitulo 5

Los días pasaron con normalidad, los exámenes no eran un obstáculo para que el castaño acudiera a la biblioteca, como siempre lo hacía dejaba su mochila a un costado de su asiento y se dirigía a un estante nuevo, como era de esperarse el moreno no se encontraba pues había llegado 30 minutos antes de lo normal.

Sin preocupación tomo un libro y se sentó en la mesa de lectura habitual y hojeo el libro, siempre le había gustado el completo silencio de la biblioteca, pero al conocer al moreno el silencio se había marchado, normalmente el chico se la pasaba interrumpiéndolo en su lectura y preguntando cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza, sin darse cuenta se formó una sonrisa en sus labios pensando en él, no le agradaba del todo pero era realista a la hora de ver la vida y era lo que le llamaba la atención, no de una forma romántica o al menos eso creía, si no como persona, amigo o algo por el estilo, para ser cierto no sabía ni lo que estaba pensando.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y noto que había pasado una hora después de haber llegado y el moreno no había llegado, sin pensar en el atraso del chico termino su libro y lo guardo de nuevo en el estante, tras haberlo dejado en su anterior lugar volvió a checar la hora y habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas más, no había llegado y se preguntó por un momento pero después sacudió su cabeza y tomo sus cosas y se marchó, no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo, no apareció por el lugar, después de ese día vinieron más hasta pasar a semanas y no había señal del moreno, se arrepentía de no haberle pedido su número de teléfono ya que no sabía cómo localizarlo, para su suerte tenía un padre que era sheriff y tenía acceso a los expedientes de los ciudadanos del pueblo, así que con la pena de pedirle a su padre una cosa como buscar la dirección de alguien lo hizo, por un momento dudo, pensó en que haría, más bien que estaba haciendo, acaso se preocupaba por él?

-Quien es el Stiles?- pregunta su padre mientras apuntaba la dirección en un papel viejo.

-Un amigo- responde simplemente, era complicado definir su relación.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado al ir a ese lugar ya que al parecer hubo un incendio hace un par de semanas, a lo mejor se mudaron.

La sorpresa y la angustia llegaron en partes iguales, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no había vuelto a la biblioteca.

-Gracias papa- responde el castaño tomando el papel y saliendo con rapidez de la comisaria, montándose a su jeep arranco en busca de la dirección.

Al darse cuenta noto que era a las afueras del pueblo, en medio del bosque, era un lugar hermoso si lo veías de otro punto de vista e ignorabas lo lejos que estaba de la civilización, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al notar que la casa estaba completamente calcinada, no había rastros de que alguien siguiera siquiera viniendo al lugar, bajo del jeep y se acercó más a la residencia, tenía unos acabados que si la casa no estuviera ahora en ese estado sin duda fuera una hermosa casa.

Toco con su mano la madera del suelo la que al tacto se desvanecía entre sus dedos.

-Que haces aquí?- lo sobresalta una voz conocida.

-No te he visto en semanas en la biblioteca- responde como si eso fuera una respuesta convincente.

El moreno ignoro su respuesta y paso a un lado del castaño sin siquiera prestarle más atención, se notaba cansado y triste, sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas que seguramente había derramado.

-Te puedo ayudar?- pregunta con cautela el castaño.

-No necesito tu ayuda- secamente.

-Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando.

-Vete- menciona con seriedad.

-No quiero- acercándose al moreno que se había hincado en el suelo.

-Que te largues!!- grita.

-Que no quiero!!- grita de igual manera.

-Por favor déjame solo- llorando.

-No to dejare solo- consolándolo y alcanzándolo.

-Porque? Porque me tuvo que pasar esto, porque?- desesperado.

El castaño se hinco junto a él y lo abrazo fuerte mente, suponía lo que había pasado mas no menciono nada, esperaría a que el moreno le contara lo sucedido.

Este le devolvió el abrazo con mayor fuerza, como aferrándose a algo que había perdido.

Solo se escuchaba el llanto de una perdida que era irreparable.

Las horas pasaron hasta llegar la oscuridad al lugar.

-Gracias- menciona al fin el moreno separándose del castaño.

-Para eso son los amigos- sonriéndole.

Miro sus ojos verdes, unos ojos hipnotizantes, como los había extrañado, perfilo su rostro con suma delicadeza y se grabó cada detalle de él, su barba de días, sus labios con varias costritas por haber sido mordidos consecutivamente para callar sollozos en la noche, sabía que no estaba bien, lo que pensaba no estaba bien y mucho menos lo que tenía ganas de hacer, más su sentido común no funciono en ese momento.

Tal vez y fue cierto lo que le menciono antes, pero era imposible enamorarse de alguien que apenas y conocía, era imposible que le gustara la cara triste del moreno.

Lentamente se fue acercando a los labios contrarios, miro sus ojos sin separar la vista pero antes de siquiera poder tocarlos el moreno se apartó y se levantó del lugar.

-Me tengo que ir- solo menciono.

-Am si de hecho yo igual.....mi padre debe de estar preocupado por mi.....yo.....lo siento mucho de verdad- responde sumamente nervioso el castaño.

-No hay problema- sin mirarlo.

-Quieres que te lleve a un lugar?- pregunta el de ojos avellana.

-No te preocupes, me estoy quedando en casa de mi tío, ya no debe tardar en venir por mí- probablemente pasaba la mayoría de las noches en este lugar, se preguntaba qué había pasado exactamente más prefirió calla.

-De acuerdo, entonces me marcho, solo....si necesitas algo aquí estaré- responde tratando de alegrarlo.

Se sube al jeep y se marcha dejando al moreno detrás, se maldijo a si mismo por haber intentado besarlo en una situación como esa, pero quien podría culparlo cuando se derretía por esos ojos verdes en ese momento, ni el entendía que le había pasado.

-No le di mi numero- suspiro cansado de tanto pensamiento bobo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Los días pasaban y el moreno seguía sin acudir a la biblioteca, ciertamente lo extrañaba, extrañaba los besos que le robaba y lo aceptaba, esa persistencia y prepotencia que lo caracterizaba, pero extrañaba más su presencia a su lado, pues era su único amigo en ese lugar tan vacío.

-A dónde vas tan temprano?- pregunta su padre mientras bebe de su taza de café.

-Veré a un amigo- sin mencionar nada más cierra la puerta y sale de su casa a toda prisa.

Arranca su jeep y sale en dirección al lugar donde antes había visto al moreno, el lugar parecía vacío, solo las hojas que se movían suavemente por el viento.

Indeciso bajo del auto y se acercó a la residencia abandonada, camino con cautela hacia la entrada y voltio a ambos lados esperando encontrar a alguien pero nada, parecía que nadie había ido a ese lugar en días puesto que había mucha basura arretenada.

Suspiro y retrocedió para volver a su auto pero la voz de una persona lo sobresalto, al girarse se encontró con un hombre mucho mayor que él, traía puesta una camisa color negra y pantalón de mezclilla, una barba que parecía de días y el pelo revuelto.

-Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto el hombre.

-Yo....buscaba a un amigo pero veo que no está así que mejor......

-Buscas a Derek?- responde interrumpiéndolo.

El castaño solo asiente con su cabeza.

-Él no ha venido en días a este lugar, mejor así, le hace daño recordar- responde el hombre decaído.

-Yo... de verdad lo siento.....no quiero molestar.

-Tranquilo, él está en mi casa ahora junto con su hermana menor- trata de acercarse pero el castaño retrocede con temor- No te hare daño, solo iré a mi auto para marcharme, he estado mucho tiempo rodeando el lugar que creo es mejor regresar.

El castaño duda de sus palabras por lo que se voltea y observa un auto aparcado al lado de unos frondosos árboles.

-Vez, no soy un psicópata que te raptara- suelta una leve sonrisa que muere en sus labios minutos después.

-No quise pensar eso pero....

-Lo se encontrarse con un tipo en medio del bosque solo no es algo bueno después de todo- lo vuelve a interrumpir, que siempre hacia eso esa persona.

-Quieres verlo?- pregunta antes de seguir avanzando y marcharse.

-No creo que sea correcto- menciona simplemente.

-Le hará bien ver a un amigo, no se encuentra muy bien estos últimos días- señala su auto con la mirada- Si quieres puedes seguirme.

-De acuerdo- termina accediendo el castaño pues tenía de verdad ganas de verlo.

Tras ambos subir al auto se marcharon del lugar, el castaño se arrepentía de seguirlo pues no le tenía la confianza suficiente de lo que decía, pero al menos estaba en su auto y podía huir si algo no le parecía.

Al llegar diviso una casa no más grande que la anterior, la diferencia es que esa tenia mejor aspecto, aunque por estar destruida la anterior había excusa, en frente se encontraba un camaro de color negro aparcado justo en la entrada.

Los ventanales daban una hermosa vista a la casa pues tenía jardineras delante de cada una de ellas.

Al aparcarse se asombró por los detalles que poseía la casa, un lugar acogedor sin duda.

-Vamos, está adentro- asiendo un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que pasara, siendo recibidos en la entrada por una joven mujer casi de su edad, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con encaje en la cintura y de tirantes.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras tío, te he estado marcando a tu celular y no me contestas....- se detiene al ver a su acompañante.

-Cora él es una migo de Derek, ha venido a verlo- pasando a un lado de la chica.

-Stiles- menciona el castaño pasando a la residencia.

-Cora un gusto, pero no creo que sea un buen momento para que lo veas- responde con seriedad.

-Porque lo dices?- pregunta el mayor.

-Se encerró en su habitación desde que te marchaste y subió la música a todo volumen, se escucha que mueve cosas y las tira, no sé qué es lo que hace, llame varias veces pero no responde- menciona la chica preocupada.

-Tal vez si te escucha- mirando al castaño.

-No puedo ayudarlos, apenas y lo conozco, solo nos hemos visto unas veces en la biblioteca es todo- levantando las manos con temor.

-Entonces eres tú!!- grita asombrada la chica mientras se lanza a abrazarlo con fuerza.

El castaño confundido trato de corresponder el abrazo pero la duda de lo que ocurría en ese lugar era más fuerte.

-Yo no entiendo....que pasa?

-Derek ha hablado mucho de ti, claro antes de que todo esto pasara- decayendo un poco su tono de voz- Pero tal vez tú lo puedas ayudar- lo toma de ambas manos- Por favor al menos inténtalo.

El castaño le regala una tímida sonrisa aceptando ayudar al moreno.

-Genial!- menciona con alegría- Vamos te llevare a su habitación- tomando su mano y subiendo unas enormes escaleras que se encontraban justo en frente de la residencia.

Solo al llegar el pasillo escuchaba el fuerte sonar de la música proveniente del final del pasillo.

La chica lo arrastro hasta la última puerta donde el sonido era más intenso, golpeando dos veces no provoco que la música bajara de volumen.

-Derek por favor abre la puerta- suplica la chica pero parecía no hacerle caso- Un amigo ha venido a verte- era la misma reacción- Stiles está aquí- menciona por ultimo recibiendo una respuesta positiva esta vez pues la música disminuyo un poco.

Eso provoco que el corazón del castaño se acelerara, pues era una señal de que al menos era importante para él.

La chica volvió a tocar la puerta.

-Derek, por favor- al terminar sus palabras la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un moreno demacrado, con ojeras enormes debajo de sus parpados, su pelo revuelto, vistiendo un pans de color gris y una camisa de tirantes negra pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver su torneado cuerpo.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunta el moreno mirando al castaño.

-Los dejo solos- habla Cora escapando del lugar.

-Bueno es que...bueno yo- se rasca la nuca nervioso sin saber que responder.

-Te pregunte qué haces aquí?- vuelve a preguntar con un tono amargo.

-Lo siento, no debí venir- trata de escapar pero no logra hacerlo pues el moreno lo tomo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo al interior de su habitación y arrinconarlo entre la puerta ya cerrada y su cuerpo.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había besado de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir sus labios.

Tras separarse el moreno volvió a preguntar.

-Qué haces aquí?- abrazándolo de inmediato.

-Quería verte- menciona simplemente y correspondiendo al abrazo.

Era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento, abrazarse por un momento, olvidando un poco de sus problemas mientras sentían el cuerpo del contrario.

-Después de todo te gusto- pudo sentir como el moreno sonreía levemente en su hombro.

-No te comprendo, de verdad que no te comprendo- le responde.

El de ojos verdes se apartó del menor y se sentó en la cama.

-No hay nada que entender- mirando sus manos.

-Puedo preguntar que paso- menciona con cautela pues sabía que no se encontraba bien.

-No- responde igual que hace un rato, amargo.

-Entonces puedo preguntar porque me besaste- cuestiona esta vez.

-No- pregunta simplemente.

-Entonces me iré- le responde tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Espera!!- levanta la voz- No te vayas- bajando su tono un poco.

-Entonces si no quieres que me vaya primero tienes que bajar el volumen de esa música porque vuelves loco a tu tío y hermana- el moreno hace caso.

-Los conociste?

-Bueno, tu tío me trajo aquí y tu hermana la conocí cuando abrió la puerta- encogiéndose de hombros.

-No deberías hablar con ellos- su tono parecía molesto.

-Porque?- mientras se recarga en la puerta.

-Porque no!!- exaltado.

El castaño se asustó un poco pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Quisiera saber qué es lo que tanto te molesta, porque no has dejado de gritarme, me gritas, me besas y después vuelves a gritarme, no te entiendo.

-No tienes por qué saberlo todo, no tienes por qué saber lo que me pasa, no tienes que sentir lastima por mí, no la necesito!

-Eres un idiota!!- grita asustando esta vez al moreno que permanecía aun sentado en la cama.

-Que yo soy un idiota!!- poniéndose de pie y acercándose al castaño.

-Sí que lo eres y el más idiota que conozco!!- sin inmutarse de su cercanía.

-Tú también eres un idiota por venir a verme!!- a solo centímetros de su rostro.

El castaño guarda silencio una vez, el mayor piensa que ha ganado pues el chico permanecía callado solo mirándolo, sus ojos color miel brillando por la luz del foco de la habitación, con su respiración agitada.

-Tal vez sea un idiota, pero jamás me quedo con algo que quiero decir o hacer- terminando sus palabras pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y dejar caer sus labios sobre los contrarios, siendo el, el que esta vez lo besa sorpresivamente, el moreno totalmente sorprendido solo tiende a recargarlo de nuevo contra la puerta, tomando con una mano su cintura y la otra dejándola a un costado del cuerpo del chico, dejándola descansar sobre la puerta mientras disfruta de la sensación que sentía cada vez que lo tenía frente a él y lo besaba.

-Se puede saber porque lo hiciste?- una vez separándose del castaño.

-Porque me besaste tu primero?- sonriendo burlonamente.

-De acuerdo- responde entendiendo que no llegarían a ningún lado.

Luego de eso el moreno no había mencionado una sola palabra más, solo permanecía en silencio recostado mirando el techo de su habitación, tratando de no llorar, de calmar la necesidad de volver a encender la radio y esconder su llanto y sollozos con la música.

El castaño por su lado solo se encontraba sentado frente a la cama en el suelo, mirando la poca visión que tenia de aquel chico, era totalmente distinto a lo que era antes, se preguntaba qué había pasado pero no quería presionarlo, seguramente no quería hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido y prefirió aceptar su decisión.

-Cuando era pequeño solía encantarme ir al parque a despejarme cada vez que algo malo me pasaba, era el mejor lugar para correr, gritar y sacar todo lo que tenía- menciona el castaño.

El moreno no menciono nada y tampoco se acomodó para ponerle atención.

-Solía pelear con mi madre cuando no quería hacer los deberes, era algo infantil pero me molestaba, así que corría de la casa y me refugiaba entre los árboles.

Seguía sin responder.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras, sé que no nos conocemos mucho y ni siquiera sé qué clase de relación llevamos......bueno.....es que......ni siquiera sé si somos amigos- empezando a ponerse nervioso- No puedo ayudarte si no quieres hablar conmigo- mirando para ver si reaccionaba, pero era inútil, permanecía estático- De acuerdo, ya pasan de las 10:00 así que me tengo que ir, mi padre debe de estar preocupado por mí- se pone de pie mientras el moreno seguía recostado- Adiós Derek- su voz sonaba algo melancólica pues no entendía el comportamiento del chico.

Antes de que saliera de la habitación escucho al moreno hablar desde donde se encontraba.

-Regresa mañana por favor- sin siquiera mirarlo.

-De verdad quieres que regrese?

-Si- responde luego de unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, vendré después de la escuela- con una sonrisa cierra la puerta.

-Adiós Stiles- susurra.

El castaño bajo las escaleras desilusionado por no poder haber hecho algo por él, por haber permanecido horas en su habitación y no haber hecho absolutamente nada.

-Como esta?- pregunta Cora esperándolo sentada en las escaleras.

-Lo siento, no quiso hablar en todo el rato que estuve ahí.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, seguro después lo hará- tratando de sonreír.

-De verdad lo siento, mañana regresare para ver cómo sigue, le dije que sería después de clase.

-Está bien, le hará bien tus visitas- menciona el mismo hombre que se encontró en el bosque.

-Bueno yo me retiro- encaminándose a la puerta.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, sé que debes ser un buen amigo de mi sobrino- el hombre reacciona pues sabía que no se había presentado ante el chico- Los siento, mi nombre es Peter, tío de Derek.

-Un gusto mi nombre es Stiles- brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío- sonríe el hombre.

-Hasta mañana- se despide el castaño saliendo de la residencia, dejando al chico encerrado en sus pensamientos en su habitación.

Esperaba que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle lo que había sucedido, pero no se daría por vencido tan rápido, ahora más que nunca permanecería a su lado.


	7. Capitulo 7

El día siguiente el castaño salió de casa, tomando su mochila y llaves para después montarse al jeep y salir rumbo a la casa donde residía el moreno, la verdad no tenía idea de porque había abandonado su habitual rutina de solo ir al Instituto regresar a su casa, preparar la comida y dirigirse a la biblioteca, ese día ni recordaba que había ido días antes, en su mente solo permanecían aquellos ojos verdes.

Llego a la residencia y toco el timbre, le abrieron la puerta y una mujer lo recibió, era un poco mayor a él y de un aspecto muy juvenil, hermosa simplificando su rostro, no le tomo importancia y siguiendo a la mujer llegaron a la habitación del chico, de nueva cuenta la música estaba a todo volumen, esta toco la puerta y de inmediato se abrió, eso lo sorprendió pues el día anterior no lo había hecho.

-Quien era Jennifer?- escucha el castaño llamarle a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Estaba vestido exactamente igual que el día de ayer, por loco que se escuchara no parecía oler mal pues el olor que percibía era dulce.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunta al castaño.

-Me dijiste que viniera- responde de inmediato.

El silencio se hizo presente, incómoda situación era la que sentía en ese momento.

-Cielo quien es el?- menciona la mujer.

Cielo? Cielo? Pero que rayos había dicho?!- pensaba el castaño.

-Un amigo- bien eso le había roto el corazón y no sabía porque- Podrías dejarnos solos?- la chica asintió y se marchó, este de nuevo lo tomo de la muñeca y lo adentro a la habitación.

El castaño miro cada facción de su rostro, delineo con su mirada sus ojeras, sus labios y aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda que le provocaban diversas sensaciones en su interior, había cosas que entendía y cosas que no, esta era una de ellas, que hacia esa chica en su casa, más aún porque lo había llamado cielo.

El moreno parecía leer su mente pues respondió de inmediato.

-Es Jennifer, mi novia- eso lo había sorprendido demasiado, como era posible que lo haya besado varias veces y resultara que tuviera novia.

-Pero que dices?!- exaltado el menor zafándose de su agarre.

-Es mi novia- se acerca más al castaño y lo acorrala contra la puerta.

-Porque me besas si tienes novia entonces?

-Porque me gustas- parecía lo más normal del mundo.

-Tienes idea de lo patético que suena eso.

-Más patético que hayas venido cuando te lo pedí- era suficiente, no toleraría eso más.

-Sabes qué? Eres un completo idiota, vine hasta aquí solo porque me preocupas, porque quiero que confíes en mí y me cuentes lo que te ha pasado, ayudarte pero así no puedo, no puedes jugar con los demás, si tienes novia respétala, que yo no soy un plato de segunda mesa!

-Entonces te intereso- aparece una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-No me interesas en lo absoluto- tratando de salir donde el moreno lo había aprisionado.

-Ahora quieres irte?- sin dejarlo ir de su agarre.

-Eso intento!!- gritando a todo pulmón.

La paciencia se le había acabado, el rojo de sus mejillas no eran por la incomodidad de ser aprisionado entre ese cuerpo, si no por el enojo que tenía, jamás lo habían tratado de esa manera y lo detestaba.

-Lo siento- dice más centrado el moreno, no sabía porque actuaba de esa manera, porque le gustaba tanto el poder fastidiar a aquel castaño de ojos hipnotizantes.

Solo parpadeo unos segundos, miro delicadamente cada milésima del rosto del chiquillo, su mirada desafiante y notablemente molesto, le provocaba gracia el ver como arrugaba su nariz y ocultaba sus labios, esas pestañas que se movían de arriba abajo, simplemente no comprendía a donde lo llevaban sus pensamientos y por primera vez lo beso lentamente, saboreando los labios de una manera que jamás lo había hecho.

-Basta! ya me canse de esto- menciona molesto el castaño apartándolo de el bruscamente.

-Espera- lo detuvo y volvió a besarlo, esta vez el castaño no se apartó, cerro sus ojos y sin ser consiente del todo se dejó llevar por aquellos labios.

El moreno de inmediato lo sujeto con fuerza de la cintura mientras más lo pegaba contra la puerta, el castaño gimió al sentir más pegado su cuerpo al suyo y no pudo evitar el enredar sus manos en la raíz de su cabello.

Derek interpreto ese gesto como un paso al paraíso, bajo sus manos a los muslos del chico y de un solo movimiento las enredo alrededor de su cadera, mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de los labios del pequeño Stiles.

Con una mano lo sostenía para que no cayera al suelo y con la otra acariciaba la espalda del de ojos avellana haciendo que este se encorvara un poco al tacto.

El moreno dejos sus labios y busco de inmediato su blanco cuello, dejando pequeños besos mientras bajaba cada vez más y el castaño se acomodaba mejor en las fuertes caderas del moreno haciendo que ambas erecciones se friccionaran y ambos gimieran a la par por el placer de este simple movimiento.

-Vuélvelo a hacer- casi suplica el moreno mientras no se apartaba del cuello del chico, este obedeció y comenzó una pequeña cabalgata y suave balanceo en su cadera, la fricción que comenzaba a realizar el castaño provocaba que ambos no dejaran de gemir.

-Vamos Stiles tu puedes- aparta la mano que lo sostenía y con ambas manos lo toma de los muslos subiéndolo con rapidez de arriba abajo.

-Ah sí, así Derek- hecha la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el preciado orgasmo llegara.

-Te gusta?- el chico solo asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus manos aun en el cabello del moreno se cerraran en puño.

El movimiento no paro en aproximadamente unos minutos hasta que el moreno de golpe lo junto más a él haciendo que su semilla manchara el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-Dios!!- gimió fuerte el castaño al mismo tiempo que se corría con el moreno.

Tras segundos de haber culminado el castaño con sus mejillas encendidas se bajó del ojiverde y acomodándose la ropa lo aparto y salió por la puerta, no entendía o más bien no comprendía como había hecho aquello, como un simple roce lo había encendido al punto de correrse como principiante en sus pantalones, mas sobre todo con un chico, un chico que tenía novia y estaba supuestamente en depresión.

Azoto la puerta principal asustando un poco a Jennifer que se encontraba tomando una taza de chocolate con Cora en la cocina.

-Parece que su amigo ya se fue, será mejor que vea como se encuentra- deja la taza en la mesa y se dirige a la habitación del chico.

El moreno por su parte se tocó levemente el bulto que había bajado tras haberse liberado de toda la excitación que le había provocado el haber tenido a ese chico encima de él, todo eso había sucedido en su habitación, con un chico, con Stiles.

El escuchar la puerta abrirse corrió a su baño y se quitó la ropa para después meterse en la regadera y limpiarse todo residuo que había en él.

Sin duda le había gustado, pero la pregunta aquí era, porque?


	8. Capitulo 8

Permanecía recostado en su cama mientras contemplaba el suave movimiento de las cortinas de su cuarto, el aire se colaba y revoloteaba su cabello en una manera tan relajante que le complicaba el querer levantarse de una vez al ser mas de las 12 del mediodía, pero simplemente no tenía las ganas de hacerlo ni mucho menos de intentarlo, pues aquel recuerdo permanecía vagamente en su mente, dando vuelta constantemente como si fuera una película.

Había pasado 1 semana desde que había ido a la casa del mayor y desde ese momento no había vuelto hablar con él, sentía vergüenza el solo pensar en salir y encontrárselo, por ello luego del instituto se escabullía rápidamente y no pisaba la biblioteca, entraría en pánico si solo conversara con él.

Luego de un par de minutos la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su amigo Scott entrando con un par de cafés en mano y en la otra un bol de palomitas, si bien sabia no era nada nutritivo ni mucho menos la hora para comerlos, necesitaba de esa explosión de sabor en su interior.

-Ya pasan de las doce Stiles, ya levántate- exclamo el moreno dejando la comida en su escritorio.

-No quiero- hizo un pequeño puchero el cual no fue suficiente para que Scott se le acercara y le arrebatara la almohada donde permanecía recargado – ¡Oye!

-¡Ya levántate Stiles!- estaba frustrado.

-No tengo ganas Scott, por favor entiende- el recuerdo de aquel momento provoco que se tapara el rostro con la sabana enredándola entre sus dedos.

-Si no me dices que te preocupa no puedo ayudarte Stiles, eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que puedes contar conmigo- mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

Dudo un momento en poder contarle a alguien su secreto, su aterrador secreto a su opinión, a él no le gustaban los chicos, mucho menos Derek.

-Stiles- lo llamo.

-No me sucede nada Scott, solo estoy muy cansado.

-Bien si estás cansado entonces me voy con la comida, a lo mejor Isaac si aprecia mi detalle- exclamo mientras tomaba de nuevo los cafés y las palomitas.

-Isaac te escucharía hasta en la regadera- menciono entre risas el castaño.

-¡¿Qué¡?- se ruborizo casi al instante.

-Vamos Scotty, no te hagas el inocente, sé muy bien lo que se traen ustedes dos, incluso Lydia lo sabe, ya no es secreto que después clases te pierdas casualmente como lo hace Isaac.

Estaba temblando, más bien parecía un terremoto viviente pues no podía mantener fijo los vasos de café en sus manos.

-Yo....no sé qué quieres decir.

Eso le basto para que el tema de su secreto se diera por terminado, no necesitaba más presión en ese momento.

**-x-**

-Tienes que casarte con ella, no hay opción Derek- su tío mantenía una postura seria y severa cuando se trataba de su casamiento, de alguna manera parecía más convencido el que su propia persona.

-No he dicho que no lo haré- respondió amargamente mientras se ponía los pantalones del suelo.

-Eso significa que dejaras de coquetear con otras chicas ¿Entiendes? Jennifer ya me ha dicho que se te a visto platicando con demás chicas, eso no es propio de un prometido.

Estaba cansado de esa palabra, aunque lo fuera a hacer no significaba que deseara hacerlo placenteramente.

-He dicho que lo haré, aun no estoy casado y puedo hacer lo que me plazca y si a Jennifer no le parece pues entonces que busque a otro novio para su boda.

Su altanería no tenía límites, pero él no era esa persona en la que se había convertido.

-Escucha esto tiene que hacerse si no quieres quedar en la calle entendido, esto es por ti y tu hermana Cora, si no quedaran en la calle!

Rechino los dientes, eso le provoco que sus malos recuerdos regresaran a su mente y aquel sentimiento de pérdida llegara rápidamente provocando que tomara su chaqueta y saliera de casa.

-¡Derek! ¿A dónde vas?- pero no recibió respuesta, este ya había azotado la puerta detrás de sí.

**-x-**

Siempre maldijo su suerte, siempre estaba en total desacuerdo que lo que deseara siempre terminara la vida arrebatándoselo, por ello el que su padre, madre y hermana mayor fallecieran en un incendio cerca de lo que ahora era su nueva casa, pues habían permanecido en casa ese día cuando sucedió el incendio, una pequeña fuga de gas y un fósforo basto para que el tanque de gas explotara y la casa comenzara a arder ese día, tanto Cora como el habían optado por realizar otras cosas y solo dejando a su familia en casa, pero ahora estaban en casa de su tío luego de lo ocurrido, todo había pasado tan rápido y no le había dado tiempo de siquiera llorarles a su gusto, pues luego de que se enterara de la noticia un abogado acompañado de su tío Peter había tocado la puerta luego de un solo día de fallecidos mencionando que sus padres no tenían testamento y que solo habían hecho una carta donde le dejaban todo lo que les había costado realizar al mayor de los Hale, Derek, que con su infinito asombro se convirtió en frustración total al seguir escuchando las palabras del abogado.

_-Al haber fallecido sus padres y no haber un testamento de por medio sus bienes quedan congelados en un lapso de 1 año, solo hay una carta escrita por su padre meses antes de su fallecimiento donde expresa que de ocurrirle algo heredaría todo sus bienes, solo como condición que contraiga matrimonio dentro de ese año, de lo contrario todo será donado a asociaciones del gobierno- sus palabras eran frías y crudas._

_-Eso quiere decir que Derek tiene que casarse forzosamente con alguien si no nos quedamos sin nada?- cuestiono Cora._

_-Así es señorita._

_-¡Eso es absurdo y bobo, como pueden llevar a cabo tal cosa!_

_-Fueron los deseos de su padre, yo solo hago valer su palabra- miro un momento al ojiverde que permanecía callado desde su llegada- Está de acuerdo señor Hale._

_Que debía de decir, el solo tenía planeado esa semana conquistar al castaño y de sorpresa le había llegado la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, cambiando por completo sus planes._

_Ahora tenía que casarse con alguien que probablemente no conocía y que tendría que hacer lo que un papel le pedía para que ni su hermana ni el pasaran carencias._

_-Derek no tienes que hacerlo, puedo trabajar y pagar los gastos, no tienes que hacerlo de verdad- sus palabras eran sinceras, pero amaba demasiado a su hermana como para dejarla perderse de todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada._

_-Lo haré- menciono sin titubeo pero con un ligero tono de nostalgia, su vida se acababa de arruinar por completo._

Luego de eso le había llegado Jennifer a su puerta con su corto vestido y sonrisa radiante, Peter la conocía pues era hija de una amiga de su madre, pensaba que era la persona correcta para el papel de esposa, pero el solo veía aquel papel en su frente que firmaría para su sentencia a su mala vida.

_-Ella es Jennifer, Derek, será tu esposa en un par de meses, su madre y yo nos haremos cargo de todo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada._

Esas habían sido sus palabras, y no pudo evitar sentir mayor repulsión, aceptaba que la chica era hermosa, pero no era lo que él esperaba, tal vez si tuviera el cabello corto y ojos avellana no lo hubiese dudado, pero ahora era lo que tenía y tenía que aceptarlo, ese castaño se borraría de su mente y corazón desde ese momento.


End file.
